fizziesstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Sawyer Jeffries
Sawyer Jeffries Son of Phobos (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Sawyer is the oldest boy, making him very protective of his siblings, but not always the most mature. He's very fit and athletic, and loves most sports. He's also a really mischevious, and loves to pull pranks on his siblings and friends. But hurt one of his sibs and your dead meat. He's a gentleman, perhaps just a bit flirty when it comes to girls, but all in all a pretty cool guy. He hopes to one day be a professional photographer, and loves his camera. He's always saying "Live life to the fullest," and means it. He likes to take advantage of what he has and not what he wants and can live on very little, but as long as he's having fun he's happy. Appearance Appearance Longish brown hair and smiling brown eyes, he's slightly tan and very lean and fit. He got a tattoo just before he came to camp, technically illegally, but he loves it and to show it off. He usually has his camera, and he tends to smile rather than frown. |- |- | |} History History Sawyer was born to Belinda Jeffries and Phobos. Belinda was a mortal woman who could see through the Mist, and she met Phobos at a Halloween carnival. She was bored, chillin' out with her friends when Phobos, disguised as a human, saw her. She was a beauty, long brown hair bordered her lovely face, twinkling blue eyes that never seem to stay still... For one second their eyes met and lingered, so Phobos walked over and got to the point. He asked "Would you care to join me for a ride?" She knew immediately something was off about him; but she couldn't really place what. They rode a rollercoaster together, then had another ride (dirty meaning) in a hotel. The result was a baby boy that would come to the world 9 months later. Phobos knew that so he after they had a fling, he left her a note: Dearest Belinda, 9 months from now, a baby boy will be born. Call him whatever you want, but please look after him. He is ours. Yours Truly, Phobos Belinda didn't really care that Phobos left, as they had only known each other for a day, but what made her freak was that she was pregnant. She wanted to get rid of it, but there was one thing that kept her from doing that. Was it love? She didn't know, but eventually a baby boy came and he was named Sawyer. Sawyer was a sporty guy, he was famous for his track and football records. The girls loved him, his smiling brown eyes always seemed to welcome everybody, even the unwanted by his mother. It was at the age of 14 that he found his true interest in photography, while at track practice a girl shot a picture of him. The girl was the school photographer, just taking photos for the school's newspaper. He loved the click of the camera immediately, and right after practice he asked the girl to show him more. Few weeks later, Sawyer goined the school newspaper and was their best photographer. Then things started getting bad. He was walking around trying to find something to shoot a picture of, and he wandered away from the main city, into the more suburban area of the town. He took pictures of the peaceful, quiet hillside, where there was no one to disrupt him...and no one to hear him scream. He was walking when something butted into him. And a voice came from behind him; it was Belinda's. "Honey, what are you doing here? Turn around, and let's go home." Had Sawyer's mother really followed him the whole way here? He started to turn around when someone shoved him off the road. "Don't!" the voice, a girl's, shouted. "Who're you?!" Sawyer heaved, startled. "The gal who just saved your ass," the girl responded, sitting up. "That was a leukrokotta. It was going to kill you." "But I could've sworn I...I heard my mom..." Sawyer protested. "That's what they do. They use a human's voice and lure you in, and then they kill you. Trust me, you don't want to see one. Anyways, I'm Juno. I'll stick around, I think. This place seems pretty nice." Sawyer was confused, but too scared to protest. "C'mon, we'll have to go in a huge circle to get aorund it." Juno lead Sawyer away from the monster and the two soon became close friends. And she told amazing stories, of gods and goddesses and nymphs, and a lot about satyrs. She had a strange limp, and had a habit of eating strange things, like cans. Belinda was wary of Juno; Juno had the same strange air as Phobos did, the same way in which Juno seemed kind of astranged from the rest of them. Finally, once, Sawyer was once again wandering in the countryside with Juno and something was circling overhead. "...Is that a hawk? Or a vulture?" Sawyer finally asked, confused. Juno went pale. "No, a harpy. Get down!" The harpy swooped down, its claws narrowly missing Sawyer and Juno. "Let's get out of here! I'll explain along the way!" As the two ran, she explained it all. "The reason these monsters have been attacking is 'cause you're a demigod. Remember all those stories I told you? Of Zeus and Perseus and all those? They're real, and you're just gonna have to trust me on that. And I'm part of it." She kicked off her shoes to reveal hooves. "What in the--" "Satyress," Juno explained quickly, and they kept on running. Turns out Juno had some friends, and she lead Sawyer off, where two automatons were waiting for them, with two pegasai. "We're using these to get to camp," Juno explained, climbing on one. "C'mon." Juno then lead Sawyer to camp, and he was the first or second there. He knew that his siblings and cousins--the others in the Jeffries family--must be coming soon, he knew it. He was claimed immediately after coming to camp. Powers Powers Offensive *Children of Phobos are able to project a person’s worst fears into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. *Children of Phobos are able to unleash a powerful wave of terror across a small group of enemies, causing them to hesitate with fear. *Children of Phobos have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst fear is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing they fear is large. Defensive *Children of Phobos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive *Children of Phobos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. *Children of Phobos are innately stronger when people around them are filled with fear. Supplementary *Children of Phobos have the ability to calm the fear of others. Traits *Children of Phobos are generally immune to fear and terror. Relationships Powers